pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breeding Strategies
To Sell, Keep, or Catalog With thousands of varieties to choose from, you have to be picky as far as what you keep in your habitats. Make a list of desired traits (color, accent and pattern), and organize your frogs based on how many of those different traits you can get with each frog. You want to limit yourself to 8 or 16 frogs initially and leave the rest of your habitats for organizing and growing frogs. If you already have an example of a given trait, feel free to sell it once it has matured. If a frog has a trait that you don't currently have, but don't need soon, you can always catalog it. Retrieving cataloged frogs is expensive and time consuming, but having free space is sometimes more important. Getting the Breed you Need When you cross two frogs, you can get 8, 4, 2 or 1 different variety(ies) based on how many traits the frogs have in common. When there are eight possibilities, the eggs are really only useful for judging species (based on level). However, if there are only four possibilities, and the frogs are different species, then you can determine immediately if an egg is the exact one you want. Look at the level and the maximum value of the egg. If the level is the right level for the species (ie, Anura are level 1) and the cost is different from the current one you breed it from, then you have the desired blend. If you're looking for a specific frog, breed to get an egg, then check the Froggydex. Even though your frog hasn't hatched yet, the froggydex will acknowledge that you have made that frog. If the frog you want doesn't show up, then you can sell the egg and try again. You can also check the prices to see if they match up. Since most frogs have different prices, the odds of this working are pretty good. However, on androids, all frogs of the same level are the same value, so check the speed/stamina instead. Getting Quantity For many of the awards you need multiples, sometimes up to 8 of the same frog. Here is a quick way to get there. Step 1. Cross to get one version of the exact frog you need Step 2. Tame and Catalog this frog Step 3. Order a copy of this frog Step 4. (optional) Use a stamp to rush delivery Step 5. Tame and breed the frog with his clone. Getting Quantity (cheaper but longer) #Cross to get one version of the exact frog you need #Tame this frog #Cross this frog with a frog of the same color combination (probably an Anura that you used to get the frog in step one) #From this crossing you only have 4 possible outcomes (at most). Once you successfully breed a second exact frog, tame it. #Breed this frog with the frog in step one for as many as you need. Jeranon 03:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Color Wheel Method Once you have more habitats (I'd start around 5), it becomes more useful to create a color wheel of frogs to breed from, and keep them in habitats instead of the catalog. This is best done with Anuras, because they are fast to grow and cheap to breed. To create a full color palette, obtain an anura frog of each base color matched with a unique pattern color. There are 23 base colors and only 16 pattern colors, so you will have duplicate pattern colors. This color wheel will take up nearly 3 habitats. From there, your spare habitats can contain one of each "pattern" type. Breeding with the Color Wheel For the purposes of explanation, assume we have a breeding habitat to breed from. This can be your nursery or a habitat with a few available spots. #First move the anura frogs that have the base color and pattern color you need into the breeding habitat. #Breed those two together, and look at the max value of the egg. If it is a different value than both parents, you have a 1 in 2 chance of it being the correct color mix. (You can also go to the FroggyDex method. See 8.) #Either wait for the egg to hatch or use a potion if you are impatient. If it's the color mix you want, proceed to step 4. Otherwise, repeat step 2. #Move your color wheel frogs back to their original habitats. You are done with them. #Move a frog of the pattern type you want into the breeding habitat. #Breed the correct pattern type frog with the correct color mix frog. #Check the egg. If the egg rarity doesn't match the pattern frog, it's not the right frog. If rarity matches the pattern frog, then check the max value. If the value is different than the pattern frog's value, you have a 1 in 3 chance of it being the correct color and pattern. (You can use the froggydex method here as well) #Since the Froggydex lists even the frog eggs, you can use it to confirm if you had any eggs with the desired frog. If you have not had the desired frog ever before breeding, a checkmark on the desired frog in the Froggydex indicate that you got it in at least one of the eggs. Now since the Froggydex also lists max value, stamina, and speed, it's even easier to identify unhatched eggs by comparing the stats. #Wait for the egg to hatch. Here's where using potions might seem tempting. #If the hatched frog is the one you wanted, great! If not, then it will be a frog with the correct pattern and at least one right color. #Breed that frog with the color mix anura, and again look for eggs that match rarity with the pattern frog, but have a different value than the pattern frog. When you find an egg with those requirements, then you for sure have found the right frog. I've found this to be the most efficient method for breeding frogs of an exact color mix/breed. -D elerium76 Power Leveling Power Leveling is an expensive strategy used to level up super quickly. To Power Level one must have two relatively high-level frogs tamed and a lot of money. * Breed the two frogs to create eight eggs in your empty nursery. * Sell all the eggs instantly. (If you have babyproof habitats, you could possibly move them to another habitat) * Repeat. Power Leveling, while very unprofitable money-wise, is a great way to gain experience. ''.seVer!Ty^-''- 16:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Power Leveling with Babyproof Kit As mentioned in the above "Power Leveling" section, you can move multiple sets of eggs out of the nursery with the Babyproof Kit several times to power level without losing a significant amount of money. This is a very aggressive method of leveling and is only suggested if you want to level up very quickly. For this method to be effective, it is recommended that you are at least on level 17 and have around 2 or 3 million coins saved up. #Empty the nursery and 14 other habitats. Dedicate the last habitat to keep a few frogs of the level you are currently at. #Breed two frogs of your current level to fill up the nursery, then move them to a different habitat. Repeat this process until you reach a new level. At lower levels, leveling up can be achieved within 16 habitats. As you increase in level, you will have to start selling the eggs in your nursery and re-breeding them multiple times to level up. This shouldn't be a significant loss of profit because the max value of a frog is far higher than the cost of breeding it. #While the frogs you just bred are growing, go to the Pond and find pink gifts until you get a new frog of the level you just reached. Tame it and race it to get more frogs of the same level. Replace the frogs from the lower level with these new frogs. Additionally, if your habitats don't already have the max amount of items in them, find or buy +36 happiness items to ensure that you can sell all of the frogs at max value when they are fully grown. #Once the frogs are fully grown, sell them at max value to make a profit. #Repeat steps 2-4 with the new frogs you got in step 3. You will level up every two days and will make it to level 32 very quickly. You then have the freedom to do weekly sets and rebuild your habitats however you like! I created this method to level up to level 32 in a matter of weeks. It is probably the quickest way to level, albeit sometimes tedious. - Novaea The FroggyDex Method You can simply and efficiently use your FroggyDex to breed any frog you need. The first step, which is quite long and tedious, is to gather the 368 different Anuras. But that's worth the effort, and you'll get the "Breed Expert" Award. To achieve this goal try to select 2 Anuras for which you don't already have the two expected offsprings. For example, breed a Black Floris Anura with an Emerald Tingo Anura, if you don't own either a Black Tingo Anura nor a Emerald Floris Anura. Note that you don't have to wait for the eggs to hatch, as the frog appears in the FroggyDex at the time the egg appears in the nursery. So just breed 2 Anuras together 4 times, check that the two new ones are in the FroggyDex (otherwise continue to breed), sell the eggs, and start again with two other frogs. This is not really expensive as Anuras are the cheapest frog to breed. You'll also need to keep one frog of each species (but I guess you probably do that already). The most important thing is to keep the high level frogs - ones which are expensive and take a long time to get, even if they are in your catalog - in your habitats. You can keep the low level frogs (let's say from 1 to 6) in the catalog. This should fill 3 to 4 habitats, as shown on the right. Then the method is quite obvious. Imagine you need a Cocos Folium Arbor, for the "Endangered 4" award : 1) Go to your FroggyDex, and clone a Cocos Folium Anura for 470 coins. 2) Go to your mailbox and use 1 stamp if you don't want to wait. Tame it in the pond then place it in the habitat containing the Arbor frog. 3) Breed the Cocos Folium Anura with the Arbor you own (Mine is a Red Albeo Arbor) 4) You have 1/8 chance to get the correct frog. Check the froggydex, to see if the frog is in one of the eggs. To find the correct one, see the Max value in the FroggyDex (6.028 coins for the Cocos Folium Arbor) and compare to the max value of the egg. The others eggs can be sold if you prefer space than money. This is the method which helped me to complete almost all the awards, frog requests, weekly sets...;-D BiwannCategory:Breeding_Strategies